


Feast

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko can hold very, very still. Sokka takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

“So let me get this straight,” Sokka said, pacing back and forth in front of Zuko. “You think you can hold absolutely still, no matter what?”

Zuko, lying naked beneath the blanket, nodded. “Meditation, loser. Nothing can make me move.”

Sokka twitched an eyebrow at him. “Don’t call me a loser, jerk. I want you to prove it,” he demanded arrogantly, his hands on his hips. It would have been more impressive if he hadn’t been bare-ass naked.

“Fine,” Zuko shot back snottily, shrugging. “Just name the time and place.”

Sokka grinned.

Zuko had the sudden, sickening thought that that might have been a mistake.

\----

 

Oh, giving Sokka free license had been a mistake, and that was for sure, Zuko thought sourly. To his credit, though, who in their right mind heard “can hold perfectly still for extended periods of time” and thought “dinner!”?

Well, considering that he was talking about Sokka, Zuko admitted, quite good, actually. The boy was obsessed with food.

Seeing the boy in question coming down the hall, a platter of food in hand, Zuko sighed and leant back against the table once more. He had taken a long bath, and was scrupulously clean. As Sokka entered the room, he sighed, wondering briefly what his people would have said, had they known that the Fire Lord was lying back and letting the Water Tribe ambassador use him as a dish.

“You ready to start?” Sokka asked, suddenly appearing in his field of vision, a plate of food still hovering in his hand.

“Do your worst, loser,” Zuko drawled, and then Sokka disappeared as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Sokka set gleefully to work. He began placing little scraps of food all around Zuko’s torso, laying them in careful, elegant patterns. Fire Nation was home to a lot of flowering fruits, and he enjoyed both the way they looked and the way they tasted.

They looked prettier than normal, spread out against the cinnamon backdrop of Zuko’s skin. The dark, deep tone brought out the rich, jewel-like color of the tropical fleshes, making the fruits seem to glow and shine. The sight made Sokka’s mouth water, and not just because of the food.

He quickly shaped a series of patterns on Zuko, patterns that he had learned years ago from GranGran, when she was teaching Katara beadwork. The sunbursts and waves had never sunk in for his sister—she was too eager to get up and bend, to play—but Sokka had learned the picture-stories and the meanings of all the patterns. He played them out across Zuko’s smooth skin, telling the story of a Southern Tribe boy who had become enemies, then friends, and finally lovers with the Fire Lord himself.

His mouth watering, Sokka decided that the story was as complete as he could make it at this time. He lifted one final thing from the tray—a silver bowl full of thick, sweet cream. Taking a quick peek at Zuko’s face—still, calm, completely quiet and unaware—he nestled the bowl down between his lover’s thighs, and then dipped a hand in. He let the thick cream drip from his fingers, tracing patterns around Zuko’s body, filling in the spaces around the sweet fruits, drizzling it here and there across them. That done, Sokka licked his fingers clean.

He sighed, standing back and enjoying the final picture. Zuko was covered with white, sticky tendrils of cream, adorned with fresh, growing jewels from the finest groves in the Fire Nation. He was calm, relaxed, and his face was slack with peace. He was unaware of the world around him, and his chest barely rose and fell as he breathed.

Licking his lips, Sokka adjusted the bulge in his pants. He couldn’t wait to have this feast!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "food" square in the 2010 kink bingo


End file.
